Success
= Success = Posted by : Winteroak on Apr 13, 2018, 10:08pm Dusk - 20th August - The Steamworks, The Silken Mill - Afternoon Nestor heard the words of the man who had arrived just has it seemed the Militia was about to open fire. He listen like his comrades did and those assembled near the square. They looked at one another confused. Especially the strikers, having volunteered to suspended the work in the Silken Mill none of them in their heart of hearts believed their demands would be met. Not so quickly anyway. They watched, first in disbelief and surprise and then in jubilation, as First Citizen Hazard left with the militia and their war machine. A ragged cheer went through the strikers that quickly spread to those watching. The remaining Constables could not believe their eyes. No had ever seen this before. Workers standing up to the establishment and landowners and not being dragged away in chains to the Black Gallows or sentenced to hard labour in the Delve. It seemed they could actually get what they were asking for. Without spilling blood. Even those that opposed the strike could not believe what they had witnessed. The crowds dispersed soon after, many returning to their own jobs and factories spreading the word and rumour of what they had seen. Old Nestor Buckle and a group of Spinners standing up to the First Citizen, even mocking the man. A tale that would live long in the memory of all. A tale that would be shared in every drinking hole across Dusk for generations to come. Westley Corbet approached the picket line and Nestor moved to meet him. They stood looking at one another through the locked gate. "Our thanks master Corbet." Nestor started. "It was about to get nasty." "I'm glad I could help. I have always been sympathetic to the plight of workers in our city. Your demands will be met. But we should really get the Mill running for the rest of the day." Nestor shuffled uncomfortably, not meeting Westley's eyes. "Ah ya see, sir. I don't think that is a good idea. We're grateful to ya and all and we wanna believe ya words but..." he paused looking at Westley finally "Yes? Do go on..." "Ya're not the owner yet are ya? Ya said tomorrow noon." the striker said sheepishly and scratched his head. Westley laughed. And nodded. "Tomorrow it is than. I will come and see you and have my promises delivered to you in writing. A legal binding contract." Nestor nodded and pulled a crumbled up envelop. "Our demands. For every worker in the Mill." Westley nodded taking the sealed envelope and returned to his carriage. Nestor sighed. One more day. "Alright lads, let's settle in for the night. Nothing's won yet..." Dusk - 20th August - Unknown location - Late evening "Nestor told Josiah that?" Ezekiel asked laughing. Enoch nodded wiping away the tears from his eyes. Both men laughed and kept smoking their pipes. "It went better than we hoped for." the old man told his young protege. "Indeed. But we got very lucky. If David Corbet had not died in the Tremors the outcome would likely have been very different." "I always liked young Westley. A man of principles. Forward thinking as well." "If he takes his late brother's place in the Council he could be an asset to the cause." Enoch said. "I doubt they would ever sanction such a move. Seats are hereditary for the most part but Westley would soon find himself with a knife on his back." "Well if tomorrow he delivers on his word, this could be the start of some real change across the city." "Agreed. Your actions in the Green Docks prevented more militia from turning up in the Mill today." Enoch frowned. "50 dead they say. An heavy toll." Ezekiel patted the young man on the arm. "We knew sacrifices would have to be made." "But something is not right. Three days of Flagesium production lost and no word or pressure from Elesium?" "It is odd." Ezekiel replied and lit his pipe once again. Enoch handed over a folder with some papers to the leader of the Red Crew. "What is this?" "The latest project from Eugene. Something he claims could clean the Styx and provide us with clean water. Worth a look I thought." "Cascade Regeneration Mechanism?" Enoch smiled. "You know what young Langstaff is like. But he is one of the brightest minds around." Ezekiel nodded. "Plans are in motion to stage two further strikes with the support of the Sluggers and Rodbusters in the coming weeks." Enoch stated. "If Westley implements the change he promised that would help our cause advance in among the workers much faster." "Agreed. We have some people watching him. In case the Council or the Spider moves to eliminate him before meeting our demands." Enoch assured the older man. "How is the Charter coming along?" "Almost ready. Soon it can be presented to the Council. Your help has been invaluable. The Red Crew owes you much, my friend. Until you joined us it was only an old man's dream." Enoch smiled at the compliment. "There is much to do still. They will be looking out for us now. After today they might shift their attentions from the Rising Star to us." "The anarchists will always be more of a treat than us, I think." "Maybe. But we have to be even more careful from now..." Both man toasted with a glass of aguardente and hoped tomorrow would signal the dawn of true change in the city they loved.